


Hold Me Tight and Don't Let Go

by Tgaret990



Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [4]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: But they're happy I promise!, Dorks in Love, Fast forward to a time where Kota and Kenny are in the same company, Fluff, It's a rare 1st Person POV fic folks, M/M, No Dialogue, Showers, Sleepy Kisses, Tears, because they deserve to be together, mostly - Freeform, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: One evening after a show, Kenny and Kota spend a precious moment together, finally able to rest easy knowing that they won't be torn apart again.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Hold Me Tight and Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkflame173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkflame173/gifts).



Hold Me Tight and Don't Let Go 

A/N: Had a fluffy idea right after I woke up this morning, thinking about these two angels. Super short. Super sweet. Soothes your feels. Written for Darkflame173, who sounds like she's had a pretty rough week. Sending more virtual hugs and a Golden Lovers fic your way! Enjoy. :)

  
  


Kenny holds a sleepy Kota in his arms, both of them swaying together under the warm spray of the shower to a song only they can hear. Kota lays open mouthed kisses on Kenny's neck as Kenny gently rubs his back, absorbed in the moment, eyes closed. He hums when he feels teeth scrape across his pulse point, eyes opening slowly as Kota brings their foreheads together, hands tangled in Kenny's hair, flattened and wavy from the water. They stay like that for a while, breathing in sync, relaxed, still swaying slightly.

Kenny kisses Kota softly, short, but full of love. Kota's smile lights up the room darkened by the late evening as he leans forward for another kiss. 

Nothing they did was rushed, movements slow and tired, but meaningful. There was no reason to be in a hurry: no show to get to the next day, no meetings or events on their schedules, no flight back to Japan or the States to catch. Nothing was threatening to tear them apart now, and they would enjoy every moment they got to cherish each other, to just _be._

Kenny noses at Kota's hair affectionately, and Kota laughs softly, melting at the lovestruck look Kenny gives him. He noses him back, drawing a content hum out of Kenny, who then begins peppering Kota's face with butterfly kisses. Kota sighs happily, eyes slipping shut once again, arms sliding around Kenny's waist. 

No words were said. No words needed to be said. They always did communicate best without them for some reason. Before Kenny knew Japanese, before he and Kota could speak to one another, expressions and body language had been all they'd had to go off of. Perhaps that's why they seemed to move like one in a ring, why they could convey an entire message through a look alone, or a gentle touch here, an embrace or a kiss on the cheek there.

_I'm never letting you go again,_ his kisses say. _I love you so much._

Kenny stops when Kota's hands slowly come up to cup his face, softly stroking his cheeks. Kota kisses him there, then along his jaw, down his neck. Each kiss is firm, yet soft, reassuring and undoubtedly present.

_I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I love you too,_ they say. 

Kenny lets out a harsh breath, grip around Kota tightening, pulling him close when he lays the last kiss. He buries his face in the crook of Kota's neck, feeling tears well up in his eyes. They weren't sorrowful though. The tears were tears of joy, of realizing that they could finally be and stay together, that the current moment existed, and that there would be plenty more to come.

_Stay with me, forever,_ they say.

Kota lays a kiss in Kenny's hair, feeling a tear of his own slip down his cheek. He smiles, closing his eyes again, holding Kenny with no intention of letting him go anytime soon. Never again.

_Always._


End file.
